Total Drama Revenge
by TotalNinjaFanatic
Summary: In this AU 4th season of Total Drama, Chris McLean has chosen 22 brand new contestants to head back to where it all started: Camp Wawanakwa! On HIATUS, see other story which is my top priority at the moment.
1. Prologue: Audition Tape Insanity!

**Author's Note- This story includes 22 of my own characters who will be returning to Camp Wawanakwa to compete** **in the show's 4th season, Total Drama Revenge!** **I think that overall, you'll find one or more characters that you enjoy, and by all means, root for who you want to! This chapter will be a prologue, with audition tapes introducing the 22 new contestants.  
><strong>

**Profile Poll- There's a poll up on my profile asking you to vote for which contestant you look most forward to seeing.** **Please vote, as I am curious.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Audition Tape Insanity<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape #1: Amanda<strong>

* * *

><p>The camera view showed nothing more than an average teenage girl's room, with rock band posters scattered on the walls, and rock music playing in the background. The music faded out as a girl came into view, sitting herself down backwards in a chair and facing the camera. She had medium-length dark brunette hair, with a streak of blue and a streak of pink. Her hazel eyes were surrounded by hardly noticeable mascara, but it added a majestic touch to her face. She wore a slight grin as she looked at the camera.<p>

"Hey producers, what's up? This is Amanda, auditioning to be on your show! Most of the reality shows that come on TV nowadays are pretty lame, but your show rocks pretty hard," she said, and as if to emphasize her point, she put her fingers up in the rocker sign.

"Let's see...about me...I'm a bit of a rebel, I enjoy the humor of cheesy horror movies, and I like rock music, sneaking out at night, exotic colors, and writing. Oh, and turtles. I enjoy turtles," she motioned to a glass aquarium in the background of the room, where a turtle was peacefully nibbling on its food.

"I could name alot more, but-"

Before she could finish, a boy around the age of eleven entered the room. When he saw the camera, he immediately jumped in front of Amanda, looking directly into it and smiling.

"If she's so tough, maybe she should tell you about her beanie baby collection!" he laughed. Amanda became red in the face, and angrily stood up.

"Get out of my room, you little brat!" she yelled, grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing it at him, hard. He ducked, and the pillow hit the wall behind him. He made a face as he left the room. Amanda realizing the camera was still on, looked at it awkwardly for a few seconds, before saying a few closing words.

"Thank you for your time."

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 2: Axel<strong>

* * *

><p>On a field of grass in the backyard of a simple suburban home, a teenage boy sat drawing on a sketchpad, with a guitar laying beside him. He looked up at the camera with a gentle smile, as a blue bird happily perched atop his shoulder and chirped.<p>

"Hey, I'm Axel, and I'm just spending a Sunday afternoon doing what I do best: Being outside, enjoying nature in its best, and doing a little recreational drawing."

He held up his sketchpad, revealing a well-drawn picture of his house, complete with every detail. The blue bird chirped in satisfaction.

"Now, I'd like to play a few notes for you," he said, picking up his guitar. He strummed and began playing the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it,_

_Tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,_

_I fell right through the cracks,_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

He seemed to be enjoying himself, but didn't notice that the sun had vanished behind clouds and the sky had gotten quite dark. Suddenly, the crackle of thunder and downpour of rain hit all at once, surprising him. He sat annoyed in the rain, looking at his ruined drawing, wet guitar, and then the camera.

"Well...you get the point," he muttered, looking up as lightning struck across the sky, and he picked up his belongings, including the camera, and ran inside as lightning struck even closer.

"Oh sh**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 3:<strong> **Brock**

* * *

><p>The camera showed a gym, where several men and women were working out. In particular focus was fairly built sixteen-year old, who was lifting some dumbbells in front of the camera. He had tanned skin from hours of playing sports and spiked hair with a black sweatband around it. He grinned, showing off his skill, but looked up as the gym doors opened and a beautiful girl walked in. Brock immediately set down the dumbbells and headed in her direction. He smiled at her, and she looked at him curiously.<p>

"Ma'am, I just feel you gotta know, you are the one meant for me, and we can have many beautiful children together!" he said, taking her hand and getting down on one knee, giving the camera and approving grin and nod.

"I don't even know who you are!" she exclaimed, surprised. Brock held her hand tighter.

"Names aren't important, beautiful, this is love!" he declared, before his friend came and grabbed him by his sleeve, dragging him away, and the girl looked very relieved.

"Oh come on Max! You know she was the one for me!" Brock argued, crossing his arms. Max shook his head.

"Trust me, that was for your own good," he said. Brock seemed to not be listening, however; the gym doors had opened once again, and another pretty girl had entered. The jock was already sprinting across the gym, as his friend looked on in dismay, cutting the camera off.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 4: Clark<strong>

* * *

><p>In a library, a handsome teenager with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting at a table across from the camera, tapping his fingers. He looked around, then looked sternly at the camera.<p>

"Producers of Total Drama, my name is Clark. And as you can see, I have many, many talents," he said, as scenes cut away of him saving a cat from a tree, playing trumpet, and balancing plates on his head.

"But what I have that you need is the potential to be the greatest player your game as ever known. I'm going to play the game, and I'm going to play it right. No one is going to stop me, and I'm not going to get distracted like those failures Alejandro and Heather, that dare call themselves 'smart players'."

He glared at the camera. "I'm going to win."

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape #5: Destiny<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene was something no one would expect: a teenage girl on a diving board, ready to jump into a pool filled with electric eels. She had dyed purple hair, and green eyes, which were covered by the blindfold she was wearing. She had a deranged grin on her face, and apparently the person holding the camera was fearing for her safety, as the camera was shaking.<p>

"Alright Total Drama! I'm gonna show you how a girl really has fun!" she exclaimed, taking a few steps back, then jumping off, free falling through the air to land in the pool, where sparks of electricity flew. She popped up out of the water, dizzy and disorientated, with her hair all frizzy.

"That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" she asked, a gleam in her eyes. The person holding the camera shook their head repeatedly, then apparently dropped the camera and ran away in fear. Destiny picked up the camera, grinning into it.

"Sign me up! You won't regret having someone who knows how to have fun!" she said, before she reached into her bikini top and removed an electric eel as it shocked her again, knocking her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 6: Ellen<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Ellen! Say something! You need to sign up for this show so you'll stop being so depressed," said a guy in his early twenties, presumably Ellen's brother. The girl was sitting on a black bed, with plain black walls and...well, everything in the room was black.<p>

"No, there's no point in that stupid reality show, there's no point in anything," she muttered, looking down. She had pitch black hair, black lipstick, and black eyeliner, all of which struck out against her pale skin. She wore an expression of "I really don't want to be bothered right now."

"Ellen! At least try," said her brother, now sounding desperate to get his sister on this show, with hopes that it would give her something to do.

"They wouldn't accept anyway. And even if they did, I'd probably lose first. But that wouldn't happen because I'm not signing up anyway. Go suck it, Will." she raised her middle finger at him, as he sighed in defeat. Her little eight year-old brother ran in, showing off a coloring book.

"Look what mommy bought me!" he smiled. Ellen rolled her eyes.

"She bought you that to keep you entertained so she doesn't have to listen to your whiny voice bothering her. Basically, she abused the fact that you're a simple-minded child in order to distract her pursuit of some meaningless activity that she would prefer doing alone," she snarled, bluntly. "Oh and also, you were a drunken mistake. Thought I should tell you before you got 16 years lied to like I was."

"Ellen!" shouted Will, as the little boy ran away crying. Ellen shrugged.

"He'll get over it, not like he has anymore purpose than the rest of us," she sighed.

"You're never gonna be happy, are you?" asked Will, frowning.

"I've never known this 'happy' you speak of. All I want to do is just live and die, that's it. Both meaningless, so I figure I might as well bear through the pain and suffering of the ride," she said, turning to face the wall. There were visible cuts on her wrists.

Will looked between her and the camera, then turned the camera off, deciding to send the video to the producers anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 7: Emily<strong>

* * *

><p>A blonde girl with a sharp look in her eyes was sitting in a chair, in a room with several expensive artifacts. She was filing her nails before she looked up at the camera, smiling slyly.<p>

"Hello producers, I'm Emily, a name you're going to love to hate and hate to love," she said. "I don't know how many other losers you're picking, but I know you will choose me, because I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win. Know what happens to my enemies?"

"I take them out."

She stood up and strutted over to a picture of her with her parents, pointing to it.

"I was born rich, so I don't need money. Why sign up you ask? It's my future to be famous. And this show is just what I need. After everyone sees me win, just imagine the publicity! I'll have more followers than anyone has ever had! All you have to is pick me, and it will make me happy," she said, obviously faking an innocent smile.

"Winning is no question. I'll figure out how to play each and every one of the others to my advantage. All too easy."

She waved slyly and the camera went to static.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 8: Holly<strong>

* * *

><p>In a bright, almost completely white bedroom, a girl with blonde, curly hair sat on her bed, smiling. She gave a thumbs up to the camera guy.<p>

"Hi hi hi! I'm Holly, and I'm like, so excited to sign up on your show! It would be amazing!" she exclaimed, sounding quite peppy. Her cat jumped in her lap, purring affectionately. She squealed and hugged it, forgetting that she was auditioning, then remembering.

"Anyway, I like to think of myself as a pretty positive person," she smiled. "I volunteer at school and church, work in my city's environmental organization, and I love shopping too! And did I mention I love animals? I absolutely adore animals! Oh and people! I love people!"

As if to emphasize her point, she held up photos of her hugging several various people, most of which seemed slightly creeped out.

"I would totally have fun on your show! And if I won, I could go shopping! But even if I don't win or get chosen, I'll still be happy!"

She blew the gum she was chewing into a huge bubble, then started chewing again.

"Life is just so wonderful!" she smiled, as the sun shined through her window.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 9: Jared<strong>

* * *

><p>In what appeared to be some sort of theater, a tall, skinny boy with a brown Jewish afro and glasses was sitting on a stool, holding a ventriloquist dummy. He smiled nervously, then cleared his throat to speak.<p>

"Hey I'm Jared, and this is my pal Bob," he said, motioning to the dummy. "To audition for your show, I'm just going to talk about a few of my talents for you."

"What talents? You don't have any!" teased Bob, the dummy (controlled by Jared of course).

"Hey shut up! I said you could be a guest in this audition, do I have to put you in the corner?" asked Jared.

"Fine, go ahead and do your stupid routines," said Bob.

"I will! Wait...gah! Oh whatever!" he shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to tell one of my all time favorite jokes!"

Bob shook his head.

"Hey Bob, what do you call a crazy spaceman?" asked Jared, holding back chuckles.

"What, Jared?" asked Bob in a bored tone.

"An astroNUT!" he exclaimed, laughing. Bob shook his head.

"Knock Knock," he said.

"Who's there?" asked Jared.

"Not the producers of this show, they got bored with your routine 5 minutes ago and stopped watching." replied Bob, laughing.

Jared angrily scoffed and then turned off the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 10: Jason<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside a convenience store, a guy was leaning against the wall sipping from a can of soda, with jet black hair, a slight goatee, and a pair of black sunglasses. Suddenly, someone shouted "It's Jason Volvo!" and a bunch of photographers ran towards him, snapping pictures.<p>

"Come on, I can't even do a simple audition without paparazzi?" he muttered, jumping over a fence in an attempt to lose them. His cameraman followed, and soon the two found a peaceful alley where no one else was around.

"Alright, I better do this fast. Hey, what up Total Drama people! I'm Jason Volvo, you probably know me as the star of the hit teen series Awesome Jason. Well, I figure I need to get away from that for a while and put my true skill to the test." he said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"See these sunglasses? I never take them off. The paparazzi's camera flashes will blind me," he chuckled, though the look on his face revealed that he was being serious.

"I've been on TV, but never competed, so this should be a pretty cool experience," he crushed his empty soda can below his foot, then turned to see a few fan girls running towards him hoping for an autograph. He sighed and turned to the camera.

"Gotta run! Catch you guys later!" he said, as he bolted away and the camera turned to static.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 11:<strong> **Jayde**

* * *

><p>At the mall, a girl was sitting with her friends at the food court, and she looked at the camera and smiled.<p>

"Hi, well, I'm Jayde and I really want to join your show," she started, taking a sip of her water. "I'm nice, smart, pretty, and- Oh hold on, I've got a text."

She picked up her phone and looked, reading the message. She now looked angry.

"Oh my God! I don't want to talk to him right now! I'm trying to do an interview! Fine, whatever, I'm dumping him, I'm bored with him anyway," she texted him back as her friend looked confused.

"You guys have been dating for 3 days. Moving on so quick?" she asked, before Jayde turned around and slapped her in the face.

"Shut up! I can do what I want!" she argued, eating a fry. Then, she started crying. "Oh my God, I'm such a horrible person! And these fries are so delicious..."

She stuffed her face, smiling. Then, she started crying again.

"I'm so fat!"

"No you're not, you weigh less than me!" argued her friend, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, you really need to stop eating so much," she said snootily, turning back to the camera then smiling again. "So yeah! Pick me and it'll be great!"

"Do you see what we have to deal with?" mouthed one of her friends to the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 12: Lily<strong>

* * *

><p>The camera showed a serene garden, where a pretty, brunette girl was silently admiring the beautiful, blossoming flowers. She looked nervously at the camera, then went back to the flowers, clutching a rose tight to her chest. She finally walked closer to the camera.<p>

"Sorry about that, I'm just a little shy," she said, clasping her hands together. "As you can probably tell, I really like flowers. This is my mother's garden. She named me after her favorite flower, the lily."

She seemed to be having trouble thinking of what to say, and she constantly kept looking at the ground.

"I hope you pick me for your show, because I want to meet new people, and maybe meet a special someone..." she blushed at the thought, holding the rose tightly. Unable to think of anything else to say, she walked over to turn off the camera, but tripped over a vine.

"Ow...guess I didn't mention I'm a little accident prone..."

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 13: Matt<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene showed a wild, exciting party. There were people dancing, people drinking, and people making out. The camera seemed to be focused on two guys that were kissing, and one of them pulled away and turned to face the camera. He had short brown hair and traces of a goatee.<p>

"Hey producers, I'm Matt, and I wanted my audition to feature my lifestyle. So here it is!" he gestured to the party around him, smiling. "I enjoy partying, walks on the beach, and cooking."

"Before you say I'm cliche, I know that your show has never had a gay person before, so maybe I could be the first. I'm proud of my sexuality, and I can handle anyone who messes with me for it." He pounded his fist into his palm. "I know some karate."

A short guy walked up to Matt holding an empty can of beer.

"Yo Matt, got anymore in the fridge?" he asked. Matt chuckled nervously and pushed the short guy away.

"I have no idea what he's talking about."

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 14: Mikey<strong>

* * *

><p>In a classroom, a geeky teenage boy with a mischievous grin and spiky orange hair was looking around suspiciously. He held a screwdriver in his hand, and jumped over the teacher's large desk with great agility, rolling across the floor and smoothly sliding into his desk.<p>

"Was that necessary?" asked his friend, blinking.

"Nope!" grinned Mikey, giving a thumbs up. "But you know me, I like to look awesome when I'm doing stuff."

He turned to face the camera he had propped on top of a desk that was recording everything.

"Watch this," he whispered to the camera, as the teacher entered the room and sat down. The chair he sat in immediately fell apart, and he fell, his coffee spilling all over him. Almost everyone was laughing, including Mikey, who earned a glare from the girl sitting next to him.

"Mikey, you are so immature sometimes," she said, shaking her head.

"Whatever, it was funny! I'm just enjoying being me, and having fun," he said, shrugging and smiling.

"Well, it was funny, but still," she replied. "I think you need to find something more recreational to do than prank our teacher, even if he is a jerk."

"Wanna go out Friday? I'm all open," he said, grinning. Soon, a book was throw at him, knocking him from his seat and he got the message.

"Okay, okay, I get the point! Sheesh," he muttered, turning the camera off and stuffing it inside his backpack.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 15: Natalie<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene could only be described as sexy; a waterfall, and a girl in a bikini showing off every aspect of her anatomy, as much as she could. She licked her lips seductively, and a fan somewhere out of sight was blowing her hair, making it flow as she stood in front of the waterfall. Then, she stood under it, smiling, and coming out looking even more sexy.<p>

"I hope you choose me for your show, because I'm going to be a model, and you need someone as hot as me on your show," she said, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. She stretched and showed off her body some more, then giggled.

"I'm going to win because I'm a fox."

She winked at the camera and turned it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 16:<strong> **Nathan**

* * *

><p>In an arcade, a handsome boy was engaged in an intense battle for the high score of the hardest arcade game in existence. As he neared his goal, he found himself distracted by a few girls that were waving to him, but managed to reach the high score, claiming his title.<p>

"Yes! I won!" he said, pumping his fist into the air. "All in a day's work."

He turned to face the person holding the camera, giving a peace sign.

"I'm Nathan, or you may know me as KIllSlayer411 on World of Warcraft. Anyway, I'm a hardcore gamer, as you've seen." he smiled and pointed behind himself to the game he had just beaten. He walked around the arcade, playing a few other games.

"Being king of this arcade isn't easy though. There are many who try to thwart my plans, most of whom fail epically." he chuckled. "Apparently, girls find me attractive, I think looks run in my family. But I have yet to meet a girl who likes me past my looks! I want an honorable relationship, know what I mean? That's why I'm signing up for your show. To meet a girl that likes me for who I am. Also, I kinda wanna win."

He beat 5 more high scores before turning off the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 17: Stacy<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene showed showed a football field, where a short-haired blonde girl was in a cheerleading outfit. She did some impressive moves, before doing a huge back flip to land perfectly in front of the camera. She smiled, looking confident.<p>

"My name is Stacy, and I would just like to say, I am a perfect competitor for your show. I'm talented and smart, plus I know how to lead. I can be a bit of an overachiever, but that's never a bad thing when it works to your advantage. I already have my college plans ready, as well as a life plan. Winning your show would be a bonus!" she said.

"I know how to make quick decisions, and every reality series needs at least ONE sane person, so I think I'm your girl. Hope you make the right choice with Stacy, I'll be ready to put my all to the test!"

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 18: Tina<strong>

* * *

><p>In a pink bedroom, complete with boy band posters and scattered magazines, a brunette girl was dancing...badly. She soon stopped and picked up the camera, pulling it to her lips and planting a kiss on the lens.<p>

"Hey! I'm the fabulous Tina, and I want to be on your show so that I can meet all of the cute boys!I can't wait to get a new boyfriend!" she said, flirtatiously. "I've been looking forward to this for a while, and I know that after everything I've done, every boy you choose will be all over me."

The scene cuts to shots of Tina buying a bunch of cheap perfume, shaving her legs, stuffing her bra with tissue paper, shaving her legs again, forcing herself to throw up, shaving her legs again, overusing hair spray, going to a tanning booth, singing horrible in the shower, and shaving her armpit.

"This is going to be wonderful! Can't wait to meet these boys!" she squealed, jumping up and down. A piece of tissue paper fell out of her exposed bra, but she didn't notice nor care.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 19: Toby<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of a banjo could be heard in the background, as the camera turned to face a bearded boy with black hair, wearing a straw hat, tight T-shirt, ragged jeans, and tennis shoes with holes in them. He grinned, revealing a few missing teeth.<p>

"Hi, I reckon, I'm Toby," he said, with a thick country accident. "Ya'll wanna pick me, cuz I know how to do some stuff."

He ran off, then came back with a banjo. He began to play it, dancing along.

"Yahoo!" he shouted, as he finished playing.

"I can also do this!" he exclaimed, climbing atop a horse and kicking its sides. It bucked instantly, sending the skinny country boy flying into a tree, where some sap dripped down onto his head. As he stood up and dusted himself off, a swarm of bees came chasing after him. He ran until he reached the pond, jumping in.

"That water feels nice," he said, waving at the camera as the operator turned it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 20: Victoria<strong>

* * *

><p>In the forest, the camera was focused on a tall, brunette girl hiking. She was petting an injured rabbit that she was carrying in her arms.<p>

"Don't worry little guy, you'll get better," she assured him, turning to face the camera. "I'm Victoria, and although this is a really weird time for an audition, I feel as if you should be able to see me and what I do in action. I'm a veterinarian/nurse in training, and I have a soft spot for wildlife. I enjoy hiking and outdoors activities! I play tennis, soccer, softball, and volleyball."

It started raining, so she and the cameraman to began to run, still recording.

"We need to find shelter!" she shouted, looking around. She quickly grabbed a few branches and was able to create a stable makeshift structure in only a few minutes.

"I impress even myself sometimes," she grinned, feeding the rabbit a carrot. "I think that proves that I have what it takes to be on your show."

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 21: Xavier<strong>

* * *

><p>Police car sirens were heard as Xavier ducked behind a tree, sighing in relief as they passed without noticing him. He had a scar running down his tan face, and long black hair. He looked at the camera.<p>

"Xavier is the name. I don't put up with losers telling me what to do, so if I get on your show, you better be careful what type of people you get. I don't mess around, understand?" he asked, growling. "I'm in it for one thing, and one thing only: me. That's how I live my life: being a bad ass who can get away with anything. And it's worked for me."

He lit a cigarette, leaning against the tree and enjoying the difficult time the cops were having finding him.

* * *

><p><strong>Audition Tape # 22: Zane<strong>

* * *

><p>In the grand canyon, teenage boy with teal, spiky hair was about to attempt something most people wouldn't; bungee jumping. He strapped himself in, ready to jump, as the camera was put in his face.<p>

"This is going to be EXTREME! And I love extreme things!" he cackled, strapping his goggles on and preparing to jump.

"Live for the moment, Total Drama! Pick me!" he shouted as he leaped over the side, head first. He was enjoying the rush, and when he returned, his hair was even more wild and he looked energetic, as if he had just had an energy drink.

"That was awesome! I can't wait to get on Total Drama and engage in some of their insane challenges! They're just amazing! I've been watching for 3 seasons and totally trying it at home, even though Chris tells me not to. And my mom...dad...the RCMP..."

The camera cuts to static as he trails off.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have the cast of Total Drama Revenge!<strong>

**Pretty crazy, huh?**

**Liked it, disliked it, leave me a review letting me know what you think. I know there's room for improvement.**

**Also, tell me which characters you like, and be sure to vote in the poll for who you're looking most forward to seeing.**

**You might catch a few references in a few of these characters, in both their personalities and names. ;)  
><strong>

**Here's a quick summary of the contestants:**

_**Amanda- The Rebel**_

_**Axel- The Aspiring Artist**_

_**Brock- The Flirty Jock**_

_**Clark- The Schemer**_

_**Destiny- The Crazy Girl**_

_**Ellen- The Depressed Pessimist  
><strong>_

_**Emily- The Evil Girl  
><strong>_

_**Holly- The Hyperactive Cheerful Girl  
><strong>_

_**Jared- The Ventriloquist (And Bob, his dummy :p)**_

_**Jason- The Cool Celebrity  
><strong>_

_**Jayde- The Bi-Polar Disaster**_

_**Lily- The Shy Wallflower**_

_**Matt- The Nice Gay Party Guy**_

_**Mikey- The Jokester**_

_**Natalie- The Bombshell Model**_

_**Nathan- The Handsome Uber-Nerd**_

_**Stacy- The Overachieving Leader**_

_**Tina- The Obsessive Flirt**_

_**Toby- The Country Goofball**_

_**Victoria- The Nature-Loving Athlete**_

_**Xavier- The Punk**_

_**Zane- The Insane Extremist**_

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Day 01, Part 01: Revenge So Sweet

**Author's Note- Alright, this is the first official chapter of the story, where our 22 new contestants will arrive to the island. I would also like to point out that the original TDI contestants will make cameos and guest appearances throughout the story, so be on the look out. Thanks for the awesome reviews as well!**

**Poll- Feel free to vote in the poll, if you haven't already.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Introducing...the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 01, Part 01: Revenge So Sweet<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris McLean stood at the end of the old Wawanakwa dock, grinning at the camera with a smile that had become much too familiar to the viewers. It had been a year since Total Drama World Tour ended, and Chris was eager to start this new season, just for his love of hosting. He took a drink from the half-coconut he was holding through a straw, and and then lifted his arms in the air.<p>

"Welcome back to Total Drama, folks!" he exclaimed, in his usual loud, eager voice. "It's been a whole year since you last saw us at Hawaii, where Heather managed to claim victory as the winner of the third season. Since then, our cast has been up to their normal lives, doing whatever normal teens do, and so forth. With that being said, we decided that it was time to get a fresh new look, with a fresh new cast! Yep, twenty-two brand new victims signed up for the fourth season! And they will be competing right here, where it all started: Camp Wawanakwa!"

The camera zoomed out to the island, then back up to Chris.

"We chose a few pretty wild teens this time around, so there's no telling what will happen! The only way you'll find out is to stay tuned, right here, on:

"Total."

"Drama."

"REVENGE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Theme Song<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris stared at his watch impatiently at the end of the dock as he waited for the first contestant to arrive. When he saw the boat come into view, he immediately felt a sense of relief, realizing that he would still be on schedule. The boat slowly pulled up the dock, and a boy stepped off, looking around.<p>

"Woah, is this the place?" he asked, reaching and adjusting his sunglasses firmly over his eyes.

"None other than Camp Wawanakwa itself, Jason!" said Chris, crossing his arms. "Welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks."

"I've stayed at worse. When "Awesome Jason" was filming in New York City, we had to stay in this really crappy hotel for a few weeks, and man, the service was terrible. Not to mention these girls kept trying to break into my shower, talk about creepy!" he said, shaking his head.

"I know what you mean, dude! My fans are always trying to break into my trailer just for an autograph,"Chris grinned impressively. Jason looked at him a bit skeptically and was about to comment when the next contestant arrived, a girl stepping off of the next boat.

"And here's Emily! Another great addition to the show," said Chris, grinning. Emily seemed to ignore him, and looked around disgusted. She scoffed, before walking over to where Jason was standing, looking at him, then turning away where she faced the water.

"Save it Chris, "she said, angrily. "I never knew Wawanakwa looked this awful in reality." Jason chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're not asking for an autograph like every other girl I meet," he said, smiling. Emily turned to face him.

"I've seen your show, and I have to admit," she said, "It really needs to get canceled. Horrible acting, bad writing, and don't get me started with the title! And you're supposed to be playing a hot guy? News flash, you're not that handsome, honey. I've seen alot better."

Jason blinked behind his sunglasses, then slid his hands into his pockets and looked out on the water.

"Okay then."

The next boat arrived, and the next contestant eagerly jumped from her seat and landed on the dock, looking around wildly and excitedly.

"Destiny, glad you could make it," said Chris, eying her suspiciously. She smiled innocently, then leaped off of the dock into the water. Jason, Emily, and Chris stared, confused, until she hopped back up, shaking her wet hair, sending droplets of water onto Emily's shoes.

"Hey, watch my shoes, you freak," she snapped, clenching her fists as Destiny climbed back up on the dock.

"Sorry," she chuckled, "But that water looked so cool to jump in! And I think I saw the lost city of Atlantis!"

"Did you hit your head on the way here, or..." started Jason, before Destiny reached for his sunglasses and he grabbed her hand about halfway there. "Don't touch the sunglasses, please."

"Ooooh, mysterious! Are you a spy? YOU MUST BE A SPY!" she began yelling, grabbing Chris's collar and jerking him around. "Chris! Jason is a spy! He works for the Nazis!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Jason defended himself, putting his hands up. "I'm a celebrity! And I just like wearing sunglasses."

"If there is a God up there, please, just kill me now," muttered Emily, crossing her arms and looking as the next boat arrived. The boat did in fact arrive, but smashed against the edge of the dock, breaking off a huge chunk as the next contestant jumped down, angry.

"Damn, learn to drive dude!" he yelled at the boat, clenching his luggage tightly. He looked over at Jason and Emily, smirking.

"Our next contestant is Xavier!" announced Chris, before adding, "Try to keep the language down, dude. Each word we have to bleep out costs us extra."

"Whatever you say," he said smugly as he looked at Emily. "Damn girl, you're fine as Hell. Want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Get lost, you punk wannabee," remarked Emily, filing her nails. "I hardly have time for creeps like you."

"Like I have time for bitches like you? I was just offering you a good time," Xavier shrugged, then turned to Destiny, who was running around the dock trying to catch a butterfly. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket, removing a cigarette and a lighter.

"Hey hey! No smoking! This is a kids show!" yelled Chris, snatching them from his hands. "You're worse than Duncan ever was."

"Duncan? That dude wasn't tough by my standards. He wouldn't last one minute in the places I've been, trust me," Xavier said,"And another thing, Chris, I signed up to win the money, I never agreed to any stupid rules. And I'm not going to obey them." He proceeded to snatch the items back from Chris, who simply blinked.

"Okay then," Chris stammered, as he turned to face the next contestant that had just arrived. "Nathan, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa."

"Great to be here Chris! I'm looking forward to it, although I admit that the scenery could be better," he remarked, watching as a duck floating alongside the dock was suddenly swallowed by a shark.

"Woah," said Jason.

"Cool," remarked Xavier.

"Awesome! Do it again!" shouted Destiny, jumping.

"Yeah, the scenery COULD be better, but at least we didn't use our original idea of using a toxic waste dump," chuckled Chris, while Nathan looked at the island again.

"You know this isn't so bad," he quickly said, walking past Chris and over to the other contestants. He and Jason exchanged a fist bump while Nathan talked about being a fan of his show, until Xavier noticed with disgust the Star Wars shirt Nathan was wearing.

"Perfect, a nerd, I love to pound me some nerds," he grinned wickedly, cracking his knuckles. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to use my martial arts skills on you?" he asked, completely serious. "I just got here, I'd hate to make a mess already."

Xavier just laughed. Nathan, sighing, raised his arm, and before anyone could tell what had happened, Xavier was struck across the neck and collapses, unconscious. Destiny, Jason, and Emily stared in amazement, as Nathan stretched.

"What? I took a few classes," he shrugged, "And the dude was being a jerk."

"That was awesome dude," said Jason, chuckling. Destiny nearly tackled him.

"You gotta show me out to do that! So cool!" she grinned wildly while Nathan blushed.

The next contestant arrived, and smiled as she gave Chris a hug, nearly crushing him.

"Chris! I'm just so happy to be here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, Holly, can you let go of me?" he whispered, suffocating. She let go of him, and he took several deep breaths before straightening his hair and brushing himself off. She giggled innocently and twirled her hair with her finger.

"Sorry, it's just that you're alot cuter in real life," she said, while Chris looked terrified. She then saw Jason, and jumped. "Oh my gosh! I love your show so much! It makes me smile!"

"Um, thanks, Holly is it?" asked Jason, uncomfortably. She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Why did we pick her again?" whispered Chris, on his cell phone, until he saw the next contestant arrive, walking slowly down the dock. "Oh, that's why."

"Great, this place is even more miserable than I imagined, and I imagined it to be absolutely dreadful," she muttered, sighing.

"Ellen, welcome to the show! Ready to have some fun?" Chris asked, grinning. Ellen stared at him with a deadpan look.

"Fun? No such thing, only a lie told by the bastard parents of naive, stupid children to get their hopes up, only for them to be brutally crushed with the grim and sudden realization that there is no such thing as fun. Only pain," she remarked, leaving Chris confused.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," whispered Nathan to Jason, who nodded. Holly immediately walked over to Ellen, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Holly!" she said cheerfully. Ellen nearly gagged.

"Hi, I really don't care, now leave alone," she said coldly, attempting to walk past the cheerful girl, but was stopped.

"Aw there's no reason to be all depressed!" Holly insisted, grabbing Ellen's arm and pulling her closer. "We have eachother, and it's such a wonderful day!"

"I want to kill myself," she sighed angrily, yanking away from Holly and walking to a spot on the dock by herself. She looked over at Destiny, who was spinning in circles for no apparent reason, and sighed again, annoyed.

"Next up, we have Matt!" exclaimed Chris, as another guy made his way down the dock. "He's gay."

"Wow Chris, think you could have been a little more subtle? There's more to me than just being gay, you know," he replied, carrying his luggage over to where the others were. He noticed Xavier lying on the dock, unconscious, and coughed. "Is he single?"

"Dude, you just got here!" exclaimed Nathan, rubbing the back of his head.

"So? He's hot," grinned Matt, shrugging. Destiny walked over to him giggling.

"So do you, you know, get in bed with-

"Destiny, just stop right there before you put pictures in my mind!" yelled Emily, holding her head. Nathan and Jason nodded in agreement. Holly smiled politely, and Ellen remained sulking by herself, glancing around the dock for an easy way to quickly end her life. The next contestant arrived to break the awkward moment, but created a slightly more awkward moment, as everyone turned their attention towards him. Well, more specifically, what he was holding.

"Jared! Nice, and I see you brought your dummy," said Chris, pointing at the ventriloquist dummy.

"Hey, who are you calling a dummy!" shouted the dummy, "My name is Bob, thank you very much."

"Yeah, he doesn't like the word 'dummy'", said Jared, chuckling. "We are happy to be competing on your show!"

"Woah, cool, a puppet!" shouted Destiny, smiling. Holly joined her as they chatted about how cute Bob was.

"See Jared?" asked Bob, "I get more girls than you without even trying. And they call ME the dummy?"

"Be quiet, you," muttered Jared, angrily.

"So, can this show get any weirder?" asked Emily, looking at Chris, who nodded excitedly.

"Trust me, it hasn't even started yet!" he said, snapping his fingers. The boat dropped off the next contestant, who looked around.

"Our tenth contestant is Amanda," announced Chris, as Amanda walked over to him, turning down her Ipod so that she could hear him over the rock music.

"It's pretty cool to be here, at least so far," she said, taking a glance at the other contestants. Holly waved excitedly and Bob whistled. "Alright, maybe I take that back."

She walked over and stood next to Jason, who smiled at her. She slightly smiled back, while Emily looked at her, frowning.

"Just so you know, rock wannabee, those pink highlights are hideous with your eyes," she said sharply, shaking her head.

"Thanks for the tip, but at least I'm not trying to fake being a natural blonde, " replied Amanda, crossing her arms and smirking. Emily gasped and angrily looked away.

"Nice comeback," chuckled Jason, smiling in approval.

"Thanks, " said Amanda, cracking her knuckles. "I came to this show to try to win and take nothing from anyone. Know what I mean?"

"Totally," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets.

The next contestant arrived, smiling stupidly, and jumped off of the boat, landing hard on the end of the dock, but the board was loose and snapped off, flying into the air and hitting him across the face, knocking him over the edge of the dock and causing him to cry out in pain.

"That...was Toby," said Chris slowly, looking over the edge of the dock to make sure that the country boy was still alright. He popped up, spitting water out of his mouth.

"I reckon' I'm alright!" he said, climbing back up. "Howdy guys, I'm Toby!"

"Dude, what's with the accent?" asked Matt, stifling laughter.

"What accent?" asked Toby, clueless.

"Never mind," replied Matt.

"Aw a country fellow! How great!" exclaimed Holly, clapping to herself. Toby blushed, bowing.

"Alright, everyone meet our next contestant, Jayde!" announced Chris, as the new girl waved and smiled.

"Hello everybody, I'm Jayde, nice to meet you," she said, before taking a good look at the island. "Ugh! What a disgusting place! No way am I staying here!"

"Heh, too bad, it's in the contract!" Chris started, before Jayde started crying.

"But...I don't want to stay here!" she cried, slowly walking over towards Jared, seeing Bob. She stopped crying. "Oh, a puppet! Cool!"

"He's not a puppet!" defended Jared.

"Yeah! I'm a man. A big, strong, man!" shouted Bob, and Jayde's expression turned angry.

"Shut up you stupid thing," she started, looking at everyone else. "All of you guys are lame." She looked at Emily and smiled. "You have nice shoes!"

"Wow, and people say I'M crazy?" murmured Destiny to herself, shaking her head.

"I'm bored now," yawned Jayde, crossing her arms. The other contestants looked slightly intimidated by the bipolar girl, remembering to be very careful when talking to her. Meanwhile, the next contestant arrived, sporting a guitar case and a backpack, looking relaxed and ready to compete.

"Hey, what's up Total Drama Island?" he asked, as if actually expecting a response from the island.

"Axel, my man, ready to compete?" asked Chris.

"You know it, this is definitely going to be an experience," he replied, slinging the guitar case over his back and walking towards the others.

"Dude, you play guitar?" asked Jason, smiling in approval. "That's cool."

"Thanks, but my main passion is drawing, playing guitar and taking pictures are just a couple of things I do on the side," he explained, "Although I haven't gotten famous yet like you, Mr. Celebrity. I'm hoping this show will be my chance to shine."

"Just like the rest of us," remarked Emily, rolling her eyes. "Completely original."

"Don't worry man, being a celebrity is not all it's cracked up to be," assured Jason, glancing nervously as Holly and Jayde stared at him lovingly. Amanda looked at the two girls, rolled her eyes, and looked away, as if slightly jealous.

"Our next contestant is Victoria!" announced Chris, as a girl walked onto the dock carefully, giving a slight smile to the contestants.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to see what type of wildlife is here," she looked around, making observations of the trees and birds that flew by.

"Great, another Bridgette," said Jared, earning a few glares from his peers. "What? It was a compliment! Bridgette was hot! I mean, she was cool and stuff, I mean, oh I'll just shut up now."

"Hey, I am nothing like Bridgette!" she said, crossing her arms. "I don't surf."

"Big difference there," said Bob in a sarcastic tone, despite Jared attempting to shush him.

"Oh whatever, "she said, taking her place among the scattered group of teenage contestants. She glanced over at Axel, who was busy making a sketch of the island, and smiled slightly. When he noticed this and looked at her, she quickly looked away.

"Total Drama Island, prepare to meet the awesome Mikey!" shouted the next contestant, pumping his fist into the air and giving a peace sign. He grinned as he strutted over to where Chris was, giving the host a high-five. An electric buzzer attached to his hand put Chris in for a shock; literally.

"GAHHHHHHH! No! My hair!" shouted the host, as his hair was frizzy and spiked. "Mikey! Just...stand over there!"

"I think I'll stand over here instead," chuckled Mikey, standing beside Nathan.

"Dude, that was classic," laughed the handsome nerd, giving Mikey a fist bump. The prankster's jaw dropped as he looked upon the next sight; an absolutely beautiful girl, with her hair waving in the wind, applying lotion to her tanned skin under her revealing clothing.

"Natalie, welcome, er, to the show," stuttered Chris, still recovering from the shock, and now having a nosebleed he was trying to cover up. Natalie smiled slyly and strutted down the dock, putting emphasis on her hips moving. Mikey, Axel, Toby, Jason, Jared, and Nathan were all staring intensely. Matt looked around, feeling out of place.

"Well, this is awkward," he said, rubbing the back of his head and coughing.

"Hey boys and girls," smiled Natalie, flipping her hair to the side and walking over to stand alone. She watched with inner satisfaction as the boys fought to get close to her, which ended with Toby being knocked in the water, again.

"Knock it off fellas, I think there's something in this water!" shouted Toby, sounding panicked and scurrying to climb out. "I don't wanna be shark bait!"

"Relax," assured Chris. "Only seven people in Ontario have ever died from shark attacks!"

"How is that relaxing?" asked Victoria, bewildered. Before any further questions could be asked, the next boat dropped off a girl who redefined the meaning of "trying too hard." She looked eager as she walked down the dock and blew a kiss to Chris, who raised an eyebrow.

"This is Tina, and she requested the producers for me to include this: She is single," read Chris from a card he retrieved from his shirt pocket. Tina nodded vigorously, then walked over to the others, and her strong perfume was very noticeable.

"Hey, why do you smell like a French whore?" asked Emily, holding her nose and coughing.

"Unlike you, I actually want guys to notice me," she stated matter-of-factly. "I'm gonna find me a man! Now who wants to be my man?"

"No thanks."

"Pass."

"I think Jason wants to!"

"Shut up, Mikey!"

"I'm allergic to perfume!"

"I reckon not!"

"I'm gay."

"Ugh! What is wrong with you boys? Never seen a real lady before?" asked Tina, getting red in the face. "I'll win one of you over, if not all of you!"

"I think Natalie's already got that covered," remarked Amanda, pointing at the model, who blinked. Tina laughed.

"Her? With her fake boobs and overuse of hair conditioner? Please, I know what boys really want," she said, while Natalie walked up to her.

"Um, excuse me, but my boobs are real, and it's a sin to not use conditioner," she replied, crossing her arms. "Don't even try to compare yourself with me."

Tina, feeling frustrated and no longer wanting to continue the argument, latched herself onto Axel, who pushed her off. Offended, she stood by herself, watching as the next contestant arrived. He sneered as he looked around, frowning upon the sight of the island. He smiled at the other contestants, but only briefly.

"And now we have Clark, ready to compete! Am I right?" asked Chris, shaking the guy's hand.

"Of course, I was born ready to compete, and more specifically, win," he said casually, carrying his luggage over to the others and setting it down gently. When Tina smiled at him, he turned away and gagged, shaking his head.

"What's up dude?" asked Nathan, nodding politely. Clark looked at him for a minute, then reluctantly shook his hand, saying nothing in return. He glanced around, studying each contestant's behaviors.

"And our next teen freak show is Brock!" said Chris, moving on with the introductions. Brock waved as he walked towards Chris, but was quickly distracted.

"So many beautiful girls!" he exclaimed, running over to Victoria and grabbing her hand. "Miss, you and I will go places together! I promise it, we would be like stars in the night sky! And you can come to my football games and be a cheerleader! So what do you say?"

Victoria, surprised, stuttered. "We just met..."

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" exclaimed Tina, waving her arms and smiling. "I'LL BE YOUR GIRL, BROCK!"

The athlete looked at Tina, shuddered, then put his hands up.

"You know, being single isn't so bad," he stammered, picking up his luggage and gulping. Tina sighed in defeat and began to pout.

"Hey, you can't rush things," said Holly, feeling sympathy for the wannabee. "I'm sure that if you wait, you'll find a great guy!"

"Thanks," said Tina, hugging Holly. "That makes me feel better. Maybe I shouldn't take things so fast...for now, at least."

"This is gonna be a fun summer," grinned Brock, looking between the pretty girls and the island.

"That's one way to put it," remarked Axel, still sketching on his sketchpad.

"Our next victim of season four," said Chris, "Would be the talented Stacy!"

"Hi everyone!" she said, waving. "I hope you're ready for some competition!"

"We wouldn't be here otherwise, minus a few cases," said Clark, glancing at Tina and Ellen.

"Your name is Stacy? Does your mom got it going on?" asked Mikey, chuckling. Stacy picked him up by his collar.

"That joke is not funny! I've heard it like 800 times! 862 to be exact, not that I'm counting," she scoffed, and Mikey gulped. Jason came in between them and separated them.

"Guys, don't fight, not cool," he said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Or if you're gonna fight, do it right! Katanas I say! Katanas and bazookas!" added in Destiny, who popped up behind Jason's shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, I just get really annoyed with that joke," sighed Stacy. "My parents should have named me Mary. Or Sue! Those are some much more appropriate names for a girl like me. Ah well, the things we cannot change."

"Understandable," nodded Victoria. The next contestant slowly walked towards them, looking intimidated. She was twiddling her thumbs as she walked, until she tripped over a loose board and stumbled. Jared, having quick reflexes, had set Bob down and had jumped towards her, catching her just in time.

"Close one," he muttered, chuckling nervously as he looked the girl in the eyes. She blushed and smiled shyly.

"Everyone, this is Lily," said Chris, "She's a little quiet, so feel free to make fun of her all you want!"

Several contestants glared at Chris, including Jared. Lily shrugged and walked over to the others, silently. Jared picked up Bob and politely stood beside her, though she gave him a strange look when he was holding the puppet.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Holly, smiling.

"Nothing much," said Lily quietly, holding her hands together in front of her. "Just...I have to get used to all of this. At least there might be some peace and quiet-

"YEAH! EXTREME EXTREMENESS!" yelled the next contestant, literally jumping off of the front of the boat and landing in the water with a resounding splash. A nearby shark darted towards him, but he grinned wildly and showed no sign of fear; when the shark saw this, it quickly swam in the opposite direction, terrified. "Yeah! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"And that would be our last contestant, Zane! He loves extreme challenges, as you can see," explained Chris, as Zane shook the water out of his wild, spiky teal hair.

"You're so right Chris," he said, confidently. "I signed up just for the challenges! Whether I win or not, it's the experience that counts! And besides, compared to what I've done bwfore, I doubt anything you can throw at me will be something I can't accomplish!"

"Oh, wrong you are, I'm sure I can think of something sinister."

"Dude, I've gone skinny dipping in a pool filled with blood, sea urchins, and piranhas."

"You're one sick kid."

"Hell yeah I am!"

After this exchange with Chris, Zane pumped his fist high in the air and walked over to join the other 21 contestants (Xavier had woken up by this time, and was grumbling profusely about his sore head). Chris smiled as he looked over his new cast, visions of the potential drama filling his mind as he looked at every face.

"Alright guys, now it's time to take a group picture! Everyone ready?" asked Chris, holding up the camera. "The promos are killer advertising, ya know."

"I have to do my hair first, and-" started Emily, but Chris quickly cut her off with a "Say Cheese" and took the photo. Right afterward, the dock proceeded to collapse, which annoyed most of the contestants, with the exception of a few, one yelling "EXTREME" before falling below the water.

"Man, that never gets old! Once you get yourselves dried off, meet me at the campfire pit and I will explain this season's rules, though they should be fairly simple to you, " said Chris, walking away and leaving a few contestants groaning.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, all of the contestants were seated on tree stumps, awaiting Chris to speak. The host in question soon arrived, alongside a familiar Chef, who lifted his meat cleaver and smirked at the contestants, creeping them out.<p>

"Everyone, you remember Chef Hatchet, right?" asked Chris, crossing his arms. A few contestants shook their heads and others reluctantly nodded.

"Oh oh right! You're the creepy Chef that got his ass kicked by Izzy on several occasions! That girl is my hero," exclaimed Destiny, clapping. Chef glared, before receiving a reminder from Chris that doing something to provoke a lawsuit would be grounds for unemployment for the both of them. Needless to say, Chef Hatchet left the situation alone and went back to his kitchen.

"Alright you freshmen, welcome to Total Drama Revenge! You guys are gonna be replacing the all too familiar contestants from the past three seasons, isn't that exciting? Rhetorical question. Anyway, you all know how this goes-

"There will be two teams, and every 3 days the two teams will compete in a challenge," started Stacy, smiling.

"The winning team gets invincibility, while the losing team does not," continued Nathan.

"The losing team will face the dreaded campfire ceremony, where they will vote off one of their own," said Matt.

"Every contestant but one will receive a marshmallow," yawned Jared, and Bob added "And that person is a loser!"

"Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must take the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave, and they can't come back..." said Victoria, before everyone shouted the next word at the same time.

"EVER!"

"You guys know your stuff," chuckled Chris, but his expression soon turned serious. "But hey! Don't do my job for me! I'm the one getting paid! Anyways, you basically understand the rules, and more bridges will be burned when we come to them."

"Excuse me," Axel remarked, "But isn't the expression to cross the bridges and not burn them?"

Chris just stared at the artist for a moment before continuing. "Anyways, the Confession Cam is back in action! And nicely polished from season one! So, feel free to share your deepest, darkest, rating-inducing secrets to the world! You know how it works."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam)<strong>

**Jason- **"This thing on? Sweet. I just want to shout out to my fans, I'm going to try my best to win this for all you guys! Except the crazy ones that sell my half-eaten food items on Ebay. That's just plain creepy. Seriously."/ He shakes his head, then pulls out a tissue and sneezes./ "See? I bet you that somehow this tissue is going to end up online for hundreds of dollars."

**Holly- **"I just wanna say how awesome it is to compete! It's like a dream come true! And it's going to be so much fun! I'm on TV! Hi Mom!"/ She waves, smiling creepily./

**Amelia- **"I'm sorta glad to be here. I mean, it gives me something to do, and putting my skills to the test might be cool. On the other hand, I have a feeling that Chris is going to be a bigger jerk than ever this season. But that's okay! I'm ready for anything he's got, because plain and simple, you just don't mess with me after you've pissed me off."

**Xavier- **"I still can't believe Chris compared me to Duncan. Seriously? That dude was a total wuss! I bet he hasn't even been to real juvy. Well I have. Wanna know why I went to juvy? You don't wanna know why I went to juvy. Wanna know how I got like I am? You don't wanna know how I got like I am. Wanna know where I get my cigarettes? There's this thing called the Five Finger Discount! And last time I checked, I got five fingers."

* * *

><p>"So Chris, what will be the team arrangements this season?" asked Jayde, quickly frowning. "I don't want losers on my team!"<p>

"Teams will be back to the basics; The Killer Bass and The Screaming Gophers!" the host exclaimed, retrieving a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket. He unfolded it and cleared his throat, preparing to read the names aloud. "When I call your name, come stand to my left. Stacy, Natalie, Mikey, Amanda, Brock, Axel, Destiny, Emily, Jayde, Clark, and Matt!"

The chosen contestants walked over to where they were instructed.

"The guys are officially The Screaming Gophers!" shouted Chris, tossing the Gopher banner to Mikey, who caught it but was almost knocked over in the process. Chris turned to the rest of the contestants who looked anxiously.

"As for the rest of you: Victoria, Toby, Jason, Zane, Lily, Tina, Xavier, Nathan, Jared, Ellen, and Holly! You are the Killer Bass!"

Victoria caught the banner thrown to them, and looked at her new teammates. "Could be worse."

"It is worse," muttered Ellen, who was being hugged tightly by Holly.

"Oh come on! Cheer up a bit, doll!" said Holly, while Ellen covered her ears.

"Your voice makes me want to stab children with forks. _Rusty_ forks. Multiple times. On second thought, give me the same treatment," she moaned, shaking her head. Holly, persistent as ever, kept holding on, until Nathan and Jason pulled her away, suggesting that it was better off that they left Ellen alone for the time being.

As for the Gophers, Brock was busy flirting with Natalie, much to Mikey's amazement, who was taking notes. After being slapped already by Emily, Amanda, and Stacy, the jock wad finally apparently getting somewhere. Mikey was busy taking mental notes.

"Dude, how do you do that?" he asked, catching Brock's attention.

"Do what? Work out? Just set aside a few hours a day for some exercise, hit up the local gym, you know," he chuckled, shrugging. Mikey shook his head.

"No no, I meant flirting with girls. What makes it so easy for you?" asked the jokester, interested. Brock tapped his chin in thought.

"Well, I suppose that if you truly want to find your significant other in the world, you gotta keep looking, you know? Keep trying until you find the one that you know in your heart belongs to you! With that journey will come many heartbreaks, but eternal happiness and love will prevail in the end!" he said passionately. He was now crying at this time.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, just...*sob* give me a moment!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam)<strong>

**Mikey- **"I actually think I can learn a thing or two from Brock. He seems pretty cool. After all, most girls think I'm immature, but that doesn't mean I don't want a meaningful relationship someday."

* * *

><p>Clark looked around at his teammates, annoyed. He was beginning to question whether or not his teammates even had the ability to win a challenge, let alone be useful in his plans. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Emily, looking at him suspiciously.<p>

"So, what's your deal? she asked, crossing her arms. Clark scoffed and shrugged.

"I'm here to play the game is all," he said confidently, "And I want to win like the rest of us."

"There's something about you...I don't know what it is, but it's not good," she sneered, turning and walking away. Clark simply ignored her comment and turned to face Chris, who seemed to be addressing another issue.

"As for your sleeping arrangements, each team has a cabin, girls get one side, boys get the other, understood? Good!" he said quickly, walking away. "I want you all to meet me at campsite in one hour for your first challenge! And be prepared for anything! For now, move into your cabins and get settled."

"Already? He sure doesn't wait, does he?" asked Lily to Victoria, who shook her head.

"Yeah! A challenge! I can totally take this!" grinned Zane, cheering. The rest of the Killer Bass approved of his enthusiasm, minus Ellen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers, Girls)<strong>

Emily almost immediately called a top bunk as she walked in, setting her stuff on the nearest top bunk she could find. Amanda, Natalie, Jayde, and Stacy soon followed, noticing that there were only two top bunks left.

"Call top!" shouted the four girls at once. Emily was amused, watching them from her top bunk as they argued.

"I'm important, I should get top bunk!" argued Stacy, throwing her hands into the air. "I can cheerlead!"

"Under no circumstances does that qualify you to be important," remarked Amanda, pounding her fists together. "Methinks that you need some sense pounded into you."

"I'm the prettiest, so I should totally get top," said Jayde, in her peppy mood.

"Excuse me? I think you're living in a fantasy world, darling, because the prettiest here is obviously me," said Natalie, smirking. Amanda and Stacy took a few steps back, then decided that it was best to leave before the ticking time bomb that is Jayde exploded. As soon as they shut the door, yelling could be heard from inside, followed by loud crying and then a hitting noise. Amanda and Stacy winced at every sound.

"So, I guess those two can have top," shrugged Amanda.

"I agree, but hey, where's Destiny?" asked Stacy, and, as if on cue, the crazy girl jumped off of the roof of the cabin, yelling "Catch Me!" to Stacy, who unfortunately did not hear. Destiny hit the ground with a thud at Stacy's feet, who was staring in amazement.

"You were...supposed...to catch me," muttered Destiny, dizzy from the fall. Amanda and Stacy exchanged glances, then walked off, whistling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Screaming Gophers, Guys)<strong>

"Check this out guys!" shouted Mikey, jumping on the top bunk and hanging over the side. He lost his balance, however, and fell face first onto the wooden floor. Brock and Axel chuckled as they walked in, both carrying alot of luggage. Axel looked at one of Brock's large suitcases and raised and eyebrow.

"What's in there?" he asked, curious. Brock grinned.

"Weights, dude! Gotta stay in shape for the ladies!" he explained, flexing to demonstrate. Axel laughed.

"I wish you alot of luck, my friend, " he said, patting Brock's shoulder and walking over to a bed, setting his guitar gently against the wall and his sketchpad on the nightstand. Clark walked in, silently, and threw his things on a top bunk. Axel looked at him kindly.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, but received no answer; just a quick glance before Clark left the cabin again, and Matt walked in.

"Oh cool! Bunk beds! I wanna be on top!" exclaimed the party animal, and Mikey just burst out laughing. "What?"

"You're gay, right?" he asked, implying that he would understand the joke. Matt came to a realization then face-palmed.

"Oh wow, this is awkward," he said, and Axel, Brock, and Mikey all chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass, Girls)<strong>

"Alright, I heard the screams coming from the Gopher girls cabin, let's try not to fight, okay girls?" asked Victoria, sighing. Lily nodded politely, Tina was daydreaming, Holly smiled, and Ellen sulked.

"I'll just sleep on the floor, let the bugs eat me," she whined, before being grabbed by Holly.

"Stop being so depressed! Cheer up! CHEER! UP!" Holly shouted, shaking the poor emo girl and making her look sick. As a result, she puked all over the floor and all over Holly; Tina jumped away from it as quickly as possible. Holly, surprisingly, didn't seem fazed as much by it. "Well, looks like I need go wash off. Be right back!"

Victoria, looking at the other girls on her team, sighed heavily. "We're screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>(Killer Bass, Boys)<strong>

"This looks like a pretty chill place," said Jason, admiring the cabin. He stopped when he saw a huge spider on the wall, and he let out a mini scream. Xavier and Jared walked up beside him and saw the danger. Xavier, smirking, yanked Bob from Jared's hand and threw it forcefully at the spider, crushing it. The remains of the spider were now scattered in Bob's hair.

"Dude, not cool!" shouted Jared, running to retrieve Bob.

"Oh man, I'm gonna have fun here," chuckled Xavier, punching his fists together. Rolling their eyes, Jason and Jared walked outside for some fresh air.

"How are we gonna live with that guy?" asked Jared, shaking his head.

"We'll manage," assured Jason, glancing in the direction of Zane, Nathan, and Toby, who were approaching the cabin.

"Hey fellas," asked Toby. "How's it goin?

"Xavier is being a jerk," muttered Jared, looking at Bob.

"I'll say! He threw me against the wall! Throwing people into walls is not cool, kids!" agreed Bob.

"Oh, do I need to teach him another lesson?" asked Nathan, stretching his arm.

"Let's just try not to kill eachother," said Jason, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Yet, anyway," added Zane, grinning. "The challenge hasn't even started!"

"It should be soon though, and I hope we're ready," Nathan said quickly, as Xavier walked outside.

"You guys don't have to be that afraid of me," he smirked, crossing his arms. "Although I do like things this way."

"There's a difference between fear and intentional avoidance due to obnoxious behavior," said Nathan, shrugging. Xavier looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional Cam)<strong>

**Nathan- **"I'm sure Xavier has a soft spot deep down inside. Then again, maybe not. I do realize that he is tough and probably good at a few physical challenges, but that doesn't mean he's going to boss around his teammates. Hopefully, he gets the message."

**Ellen- **"Please...kill me..."/ She covers her face with her hands and sighs miserably."

**Stacy- **"I'm trying my best to be a responsibly leader for my team, but man, those other girls are so violent! This will definitely rake some getting used to."

**Brock- **"Yeah, I'm determined to win this show with my amazingly awesome athletic ability. What could make this better? I've never seen so many beautiful girls! Except Tina. Dating her is a pretty gruesome thought." /He shivers, looking around."

**Tina- **"I WANT A BOYFRIEND! Is that too much to ask for? Sure, Holly said I was trying too hard, but what does she know about getting boys? Nothing, that's what!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Campfire)<strong>

Chris McLean stood in front of the contestants, all awaiting their first challenge. Chef Hatchet stood beside him, arms crossed.

"Alright, you're first challenge will be what I like to call...The Showdown of Spontaneous and Random Challenges!" exclaimed Chris, excitement in both his voice and the expression on his face.

"...what?" asked most of the contestants, confused.

"I'll explain," replied the host, grinning. "Right after this commercial break!"

Several annoyed groans were heard as the camera switched off and cut to commercial.


End file.
